So Hot (THEBLACKLABEL Remix)
So Hot (THEBLACKLABEL Remix) - cover piosenki "So Hot" koreańskiej grupy "Wonder Girls". Piosenka została wydana cyfrowo na Soundcloud i Youtubie oraz zaprezentowana na scenie przez Blackpink na gali 2017 SBS Gayodaejun. Tekst jest taki sam jak w oryginale oprócz nowego fragmentu z rapem. Oficjalny soundcloud 'Tekst' Blackpink in your area Blackpink in your area Wae jakku cheodabonee wae eh eh Naega geureokeh yehpeunnee ee ee Ahmuree geureodago geureokeh cheodabomyeon Naegah jom sukseurobjannee ee ee Naega jeenagal ddae mada ah ah Gogael dolleeneun namjadeul eul eul Dweeyeseo neukkyeojeeneun ddeugoun shiseondeul Oteohkeh hamyeon joheuljee ee ee I'm so hot Na neomu yepeoyo I'm so fine Na neomu maeryeokeesseo I'm so cool Na neomu motjyeo I'm so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain't none little bout this Been living in big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhh Don't gonna say it no more Look at my face and they know They've seen it before Oh made it to Vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock had to stop Have to shop keep the swagger on 5 mil We the only gang to run the game in high heels Joyonghee salgo shipeundeh eh eh Dareun yehjaaedeul cheoreom eom eom Eommaneun wae nal eereohkeh nahahsseo Nae salmeul pigonhageh haneunji I'm so hot Na neomu yepeoyo I'm so fine Na neomu maeryeokeesseo I'm so cool Na neomu motjyeo I'm so so so hot hot I'm so hot Na neomu yepeoyo I'm so fine Na neomu maeryeokeesseo I'm so cool Na neomu motjyeo I'm so so so hot hot 'Polskie tłumaczenie' BLACKPINK w Twojej okolicy BLACKPINK w Twojej okolicy Czemu się na mnie gapisz? Czemu? Jestem aż tak piękna? W sumie już wiem że tak jest, ale wszyscy ci wpatrzeni we mnie sprawiają, że się rumienię ilekroć idę w ich stronę. Chłopcy się oglądają, skupiając całą uwagę na mnie czuję to na plecach Co powinnam zrobić? Jestem taka gorąca, jestem taka ładna jestem taka super, jestem taka atrakcyjna jestem taka fajna, jestem taka wspaniała Jestem tak bardzo bardzo bardzo gorąca gorąca Troszeczkę czerni z odrobiną różu Ale nie mówmy o małych rzeczach Żyjemy na maksa Twoje łóżeczko pasowałoby jako moje łóżeczko? Pięknie jak.. shhhh Nie trzeba już nic więcej mówić Spojrzą na moją twarz i już wiedzą wszyscy już ją gdzieś widzieli Och, no tak byłam w Vouge Umieszczamy pop z powrotem na szczycie To co wcześniej nami i nimi kołysało musiało się skończyć Teraz czas na zakupy, wynosimy cały swag ze sobą Jako jedyny gang dowodzimy grą na wysokich obcasach Chcę żyć spokojnym życiem Jak inne dziewczyny Moja mama jest winna, że mnie taką urodziła Moje życie jest takie męczące Jestem taka gorąca, jestem taka ładna jestem taka super, jestem taka atrakcyjna jestem taka fajna, jestem taka wspaniała Jestem tak bardzo bardzo bardzo gorąca gorąca Jestem taka gorąca, jestem taka ładna jestem taka super, jestem taka atrakcyjna jestem taka fajna, jestem taka wspaniała Jestem tak bardzo bardzo bardzo gorąca gorąca (źródło) 'Galeria wideo' Kategoria:Piosenki